Parker's Dream (In works)
by CatbugNinja
Summary: Allie Jensen has always wished her life would get more intereting like the books or movies she enjoys, so when her best friends Jayson Black and Ben Vega disapear from school one afternoon, her world is turned upside down. Then she and her friend Lynn Jackson recieve a note from a stranger who claims to be holding Jayson and Ben captive. Who is behind their kidnapping and why?
1. Part 1

Hello. I'm Parker, one of Isabel's friends. So long story short, I had this dream last year and decided to write it down for my personal memory, but I decided to let Isabel read it. Glad to say she loved it and I hope you do to. The title is still a work in progress but if you have any suggetions please tell me. This is only the end ofthe dream because its the only part I could remember most of. Some of it is made from the top of my head though. Enjoy

* * *

Allie Jensen has always wished her life would get more intereting like the books or movies she enjoys, so when her best friends Jayson Black and Ben Vega disapear from school one afternoon, her world is turned upside down. Then she and her friend Lynn Jackson recieve a note from a stranger who claims to be holding Jayson and Ben captive. Who is behind their kidnapping and why?

* * *

"You have been a thorn in my side for to long now" said a voice that I knew all to well now.

My search for Jay and Ben had led me to Lynn backyard and I was now surrounded and, apparently, no one had sufficent hearding these days. One figure detatched itself from the circle and strod towards me, into the moonlight. I gasped even though I wasn't really surprised at this point. The figure that appeard in the moonlight was Lynn's dad, Mr. Jackson.

"Hello Allie-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Ok. Where are they?" I sat into my hip and crossed my arms defensively. He tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Ok. Getting to the point. I like that"

"I said where are they" I asked again impatiently.

" I had sent my ah..colleges to abduct them. See I had heard about your cleverness with mysteries and all and I knew that my plan was getting to obvious. I also happened to know that you have an attachment to Mr. Black and Mr. Vega, making them one of you weak point and worthy targets"

He pause and looked at me, probably expecting me to say something. I took a deep breath and met his gaze.

" Well none of that is new to me and is quite correct. But when you mess with them, you mess with me and I'm not one to give up easily" I shouted, lunging at him with a right punch. But what I didn't anticipate was him grabbing my fist, moving fast, and twisting my arm behind my back.

" But now," he growled " I have you and I don't intend on letting you get away so easily.

He raised my arm farther up my back and I let out a yelp that echoed through the night. Suddenly, the backyard was flooded with light and the backdoor started to open. As the light came on, the circle surrounding me and Mr. Jackson dispersed and my arm was released. Just as I was thinking about running away, I heard a CLICK. Mr. Jackson had taken out his pistol and it was trained on my lower back.

"Honey, what are you doing back there and who in the world is with you?" called Mrs. Jackson (Lynn's mom)

"I'm just having a chat with Allie" stuttered Mr. Jackson

"Hello Mrs. Jackson. I was just taking a night stroll, just kinda trying to clear my head. You know with everything that going on right now" I smiled sweetly.

"Ok honey. Yes Lynn told me all about it. I hope that Jayson and Ben turn up soon!"

"Thank you" I muttered back through clenched teeth.

_If only she knew_I thought.

The door closed again and the lights turned off, leaving us blind for a few seconds. The pistol was still pointed at my lower back and for a second I thought about running away, but Mr. Jackson grabbed my arm tightly.

"Not so fast" He whistled a short tune and the men in the surrounding me before came back out of the woods behind us. I tried to jerk away, but two of the men where already on me, pinning my arms behind my back while another tied them together with a thick rope. As they were doing that, I noticed a new figure standing to the side that was not there before. The new figure walked forward and I was able to make out her face.

"Hello Allie." said Lynn

"Oh thank g-d you are here! Your dad has gone insane or something!"

"Yes I know. I'm sorry and I hope you will forgive me." She gazed sadly at her feet.

I stared at her in shock, trying to translate what she had just said and then I finally understood.

"But why Lynn? I thought that you were my friend. You were as surprised as me when we first got that letter! We've been best friends for I don't know how long" I yelled at her furiously.

"He's my dad! What would I have done?" she yelled back at me.

I was to speechless to say anything, even when Mr. Jackson told his "friends" or whatever you want to call them, that he was ready to go, wherever that was. I was powerless to fight back, so I sighed and two men grabbed my arms and led me into the woods behind us with Mr. Jackson and Lynn leading the way.


	2. Part 2

As we walked among the forest to wherever we were going, I started to get my bearings back. I started a run through, in my head, of all the recent events. I pulled slightly at the rope binding my wrist, but as I did, the men holding me slightly tightened their grip on me and anyways I know that it wouldn't make a difference. The ropes weren't loosening and even if I did manage to get my arms free, there was no way to fight back in this tight of a space. After a while of walking through the forest, as I was starting to get tired, I noticed a building rising over the rest of the trees. The men led me over to the door at the front of the building and Mr. Jackson unlocked it and started to descend down a flight of stairs. Finally, we can to these two big metal doors like the ones that lead to the big warehouse. While Mr. Jackson, Lynn and I came to a quick halt in front of the doors, the men (except of the two holding me) went to the doors and slowly pulled them open. As the door creaked open, I peeked out from behind one of the men who was blocking my vie. It's actually what I would have expected it to be. A giant warehouse that was empty except for two chairs in the middle and the chairs had figures in the and I had no doubt that I know exactly who was in them. I let out a brief sigh of relief. Hearing my sigh, Mr. Jackson turned towards me, smirked and motioned to his men to follow him into the warehouse.

" Jay! Ben!" I yelled.

Jay, who had been looking up at the ceiling, hands still tied behind his back, snapped his head in my direction and I was able to see the relief, but at the same time, fear in his eyes.

" Allie! I'm so glad that you are ok." He paused "Relatively speaking. How'd you find us?"

" We'll I actually had a hunch and kinda got caught in process." I laughed. " I'm so happy that you are both ok but-"

I was cut off by Mr. Jackson. "Save the reunion for later. Get her a chair." He directed

Soon I was forced to into a wooden chair, back to back with both Ben and Jay, with my hands tied behind me and my ankles tied to the chair legs.

"Hey Ben, you ok" I asked anxiously. "Yah I'm fine" came the reply.

" _Listen guys. We need to find a way to_-" I was yet again cut off by Mr. Jackson

" Escape? I Wouldn't guarantee it. Actually, I highly doubt that you will ever get out of this." Then he nodded to his men " Come on. We got work to do."

They walked out, shutting the twin doors, leaving us alone in total darkness

* * *

My eyes hadn't completely adjusted to the darkness yet and everything was eerily silent, you could have heard a pin drop. They only sound I could hear was the steady breathing of Ben and Jay. I tilted my head up to the ceiling.

"We got to find a way out of these ropes." I sighed.

"Well thanks for being obvious but I agree. One problem though. These ropes won't go anywhere. We've tried a million times but they won't loosen." replied Jay.

"Unless you can untie expertly tied knots, it's hopeless!" complained Ben.

Suddenly an idea came to me. "I am such an idiot!" I laughed.

"Huh?" said Jay and Ben simultaneously.

" While I was looking for you two, I just happened to come by some of those men with Mr. Jackson and I snagged one of their Swiss Army Knives that they carry with them. Why they do beats me but it actually came in handy I'me not sure how many times. I'm actually glad now that Mr. Jackson was more engaged in his plan then checking prisoners. If only I could-" I tried to reach my jacket pocket, but couldn't quite reach it.

"Hey Jay. In my left pocket is the knife. Can you see if you can reach it?"

"Yah sure."

After a minute or two grunting and twisting, he finally managed to slip it out out of my pocket.

" Ok, now give it and I'll try to cut you free!"

I'm surprised that I didn't cut off his wrist, but I managed to cut the ropes in the middle. Once his hands were free, Jay set to work untying his ankles. After he had just finished and had started to untie me when we all heard the door start to open. We all stared in silence at the door and Jay ran to a corner and ducked behind a barrel. He still had my knife so maybe after whoever was coming in left, he could free us. Sadly, my triumph was short lived and it turned out to be Mr. Jackson coming in. When I saw it was him, I knew he would find Jay. Mr. Jackson isn't easily fooled.

" You always manage to show up at the worst times." I said as he walked towards us.

He looked at the empty chair and frayed ropes on the floor. "Quite the Houdini, aren't you Jayson."

Suddenly I heard a click and something cold and metallic pressed against my temple. I glanced over at Ben and could see that he was in a similar crisis.

" If you can see me Jayson, and I know you can, come out and don't make me use this" He waved the gun. " I will give you 3 minutes to make your decision."

There was no use in pretending that Jay wasn't still in here, so I yelled out.

"Jay, just go and find help. We'll be alright!"

" Shut up or I will use this before I am forced to" growled Mr. Jackson and I felt him press the gun harder to my head.

"Don't try to be the hero right now Jay. Just go !" screamed Ben.

"Oh can you please shut them up!" At his word, and much to our reluctance, a gag was tied around my mouth and I saw Ben squirming in his seat as one was tied around his mouth too.

_Please leave Jay, just leave_

* * *

(Jayson's POV)

As soon as I saw the door opening, I ran to the nearest barrel and ducked behind it. I made a mistake and peeked out and when I saw that it was Mr. Jackson, I ducked farther behind my hiding place, which limited my view on Allie and Ben. I was just starting to scoot toward the door when I heard a voice calling me. " If you can see me Jayson, and I know you can, come out and don't make me have to use this. I will give you 3 minutes to make your decision."

I up and over the barrel to see Mr. Jackson and some of his men holding guns to Allie and Ben. They both yelled at me to go and get help but once I saw the gagged, I knew that if I left, they wouldn't get out alive.

"One minute left Mr. Black."

"Ok fine!" I yelled, standing up from behind the barrel with my arms up in submission. "Just don't hurt them."

"Wise decision." He took the gun off of Allies head, but pointed it at me instead. He nodded to some of his men and then I was surrounded by his men with their guns all pointed at me He nodded again and there was a sharp crack and something sharp hit my neck.

I didn't remember hitting the floor.


End file.
